Castiel/Profile
Castiel is a student at Anteros Academy pursuing a bachelors in musicology as part of an e-learning course. He is also a member of the band Crowstorm. He attended Sweet Amoris High and was a member of the Basketball Club (as seen in Episode 3) was a member of a rock band along with his best friend, Lysander and his rival, Nathaniel. Castiel was made legally independent as his father works as an Airline Pilot, and his mother is the Flight Attendant. Due to their job, they were not home often; which caused Castiel to be more comfortable without them, rather than in their presence. About History Before your Candy was enrolled at Sweet Amoris, Castiel was in a relationship with Deborah, that is, before she betrayed him. As a result of their break up, he changed his appearance drastically: he dyed his hair red and started to wear mostly black and red clothes. His personality changed as well, and he distanced himself from everyone else. He stopped playing the guitar for some time, but he began to play it again when he met Lysander. Appearance High School Life Castiel initially had black hair. Before the game begun, he used to wear an old-fashioned brown coat with a black shirt underneath with the buttons on it undone. He wore a black chain necklace around his neck, which was designed to look like he's wearing three at a time. He also wore black pants. After his break up with Deborah, Castiel changed his style completely: he dyed his hair red and started wearing a black leather jacket coupled with a bright red shirt underneath that had a winged skull imprint on the front of it. Additionally, he wore a single silver chain hanging down from his neck and black pants with a chain hooked to the front left belt loop. When at the beach, Castiel wears black swimming trunks with a single red stripe going down the outer side of each leg. For the orientation race, Castiel wore a white and gray tracksuit, as was the uniform for all who participated. The upper body garment, a sports jacket, is mostly white with grey trim on the arm cuffs and around the borders of the jacket opening. Grey stripes adorn the jacket symmetrically and white strings hang down from the jacket collar and near the bottom. An unused hood is present on the back of the jacket. Moreover, the jacket is left widely open, revealing a green shirt with simple and faint lines running vertically downwards. He also wore matching sweatpants that are mostly grey with a single white stripe going down the outer side of each of the pant legs. There are a series of small circles in each of the stripes going down the length of the legs. The chain he usually wears around his neck is also present in this outfit. After he learned about Deborah's true motives, his heart was broken once again, and changed his style to signify a new beginning for himself. For this new look, he continued to wear his classic black leather jacket, coupled with a plain red shirt that has a gradient effect, this time a lighter shade of red (more like crimson), underneath. He also began to wear black cargo jeans with a zipper around the thighs, and continued to wear his signature chain necklace. This is his most current outfit in the High School Life version of the game. University Life While Castiel's updated appearance in the University Life incarnation of the game looks noticeably different from his High School Life counterpart, there are various elements that remain consistent, such as his signature red hair, red and black color scheme, and affinity for leather and zippers. Beyond these similarities, Castiel's current appearance undoubtedly differs from his past appearances in many ways. Perhaps the most prominent change is the tattoos adorning both of his forearms. They appear to be made out in solely black ink and have several elements composing their expanse. Objects such as a wing and a skull can be made out on his left arm, in addition to a whimsical swirling design. Unfortunately, the tattoos on his right arm are obscured by how his sprite stands. Another difference that can be seen is how Castiel keeps his hair. Despite being the same color it was in high school, it is no longer kept in the same style. In contrast to the undone shoulder length shag he had in high school, it seems Castiel now does his hair in a boyish half-up half-down style. Because he does this now and did not do so prior, it can be inferred that Castiel's hair has grown slightly longer since High School Life. Regarding his choice of outfit, he can almost always be seen donning a deep red leather jacket with 3/4 length sleeves and a plain gray t-shirt underneath that he tucks into simple black skinny jeans. For accessories, he wears a black buckle choker, a black duo-necklace, and a loose black tie, all of which adorn his neck; the tie appears to have two small silver rings clipped to it, in addition to a single silver safety pin. He also wears a simple black fingerless glove on his right hand only, and, lastly, a red belt with four horizontal stripes and a silver buckle around his waist from which two black leather straps hang on each side of it. Personality Castiel is, what you may call, the 'Bad Boy' of Sweet Amoris High School. One might also say he maintains this title upon attending Anteros Academy. At the surface, he is rough around the edges and has a harsh, sometimes crude, temperament that can be hard to get along with at first. In the beginning of the game, when you meet him, he can come off as a rude person who isn't interested in befriending or getting to know new students. He gets annoyed very easily and tends to get angry at little things. He is also known to be extremely sarcastic, especially with your Candy. Castiel is a fan of rock music, as signified by him playing the electric guitar. In Episode 1, it is revealed that his favorite band is 'Winged Skull', and that the winged skull logo is printed on the front of his t-shirt. In Episode 4, players find out that Castiel and Lysander practice music in the basement after school, as they aren't allowed to practice the Rock genre in the school's music club. In Episode 14, along with Lysander, Iris and Nathaniel, Castiel becomes a member of Sweet Amoris' rock band that played during the school's concert. Castiel can also be romantic when given the chance. In Episode 12, he gets incredibly close to Candy's face, almost making her feel as if he's about to kiss her. The reason behind this act was just to prove to her that unlike Alexy, he likes girls. Similarly in Episode 21, if you choose ''Little Red Riding Hood ''as the play you wish to participate in, he takes your Candy to a more reserved room and teases her about 'eating' her, since he had been casted as the Big Bad Wolf. Regarding what he likes and dislikes in other people, Castiel doesn't like people who seem to try too hard. In Episode 2, when your Candy is trying to catch Kiki, Mrs. Shermansky's pet dog, Castiel seems impressed if your Candy comments on how annoying it is to catch a dog. He was also found making fun of Candy in Episode 8 when she worries too much about passing the final exams. One of the reasons Castiel doesn't like Nathaniel is because of his 'hard-working' personality. In the manga, Castiel was 'annoyed' at Peggy for trying too hard to poke her nose in other people's business to get an interesting story for her article; he even went so far as to snatch and throw away her recording device, all out of pure irritation over her antics. Romantically speaking, Castiel likes girls who are able to stand up for themselves, and is willing to stand up for your Candy when need be. In Episode 4, he helps Candy get revenge on Amber by suggesting that she vandalize Amber's locker with spray paint. In Episode 9, when Dake tries to flirt with Candy at the beach, Castiel is found to be a bit jealous and protective of her. Despite your Candy protesting by telling him that she knows how to protect herself, Castiel boldly sends Dake away. Castiel seems to favor girls who can take a joke, but also those who are the right combination of bold and even-tempered. One of Castiel's most notorious jokes that makes fun of Candy is in Episode 9 when he tells her that her chest is as flat as an 'ironing board', even when she is wearing such a revealing swimsuit. In the same episode, when your Candy asks him if he'd like to swim, he laughs and claims that Candy just wants to see his body in soaking wet water. He is known to make fun of Candy's chest several times after this incident. In High School Life, he also calls her nicknames such as 'Little Girl', 'Ironing Board' and 'Princess'. In Episode 22, Castiel teases and whispers to Candy, even in front of their parents. Moreover, girly-girls such as Amber or eccentric girls like Kim don't seem to interest him. Despite this, Amber's liking for Castiel has been known since the very beginning of the game. In Episode 7, Candy finds out that Castiel already knew about Amber's attraction towards him, and when she asks him about it, he says, "Girls really fall in love over nothing". In Episode 20, when Candy, Violette and Kim go to the locker room to practice the text given by Boris, they came across Castiel, who doesn't bother conversing with the latter two, which proves that those girls, and their respective types, by extension, don't interest him. He is also easily made jealous, especially if you have a high LoM rating with him. In particular, he tends to get jealous of your Candy's closeness with other guys. For example, in Episode 18, he attempts to drag Candy out of the same room as Nathaniel. He then comments that he doesn't like when people 'touch his things' after Candy asks him if he was jealous of her being in Nathaniel's presence. His disliking of Dake is also crystal clear, seeing as Dake openly flirts with your Candy in all of the episodes in which he appears. Castiel's jealousy even extends to Alexy in Episode 12 when Candy walks down the hallway with him while trying to convince Castiel play in the concert. After being told that Alexy is not straight, his mood visibly brightens. Further corresponding with his Bad Boy archetype, he possesses a hard outer shell with an underlying layer of softness and vulnerability that he allows very few people to see. This can be exemplified by his few, yet poignant, acts of kindness throughout the game. For instance, in Episode 11, he takes off his jacket for your Candy, attempting to decrease the possibility of her catching a cold at night. Despite the way he 'threw' his jacket at her being uncouth, his intentions were clearly chivalrous. To further stress his underlying good nature, he seems to be especially adverse to people getting and/or being hurt, whether physically, emotionally, or otherwise. This can be observed in Episode 3 when Candy gets injured by his dog Demon. He ends up showing a concerned face at her acquired wound in the corresponding illustration and thereafter gives her a bandage to put over it. It is also seen in Episode 23 when he suggests to Nathaniel that he become legally independent so that he no longer falls victim to his father's abuse, despite both having a bitter hatred of each other. In University Life, Castiel seems to remain true to his high school self; he is insolent, rather difficult to approach, and has a disconcerting sense of irony. He's very busy with his tours, but he sometimes comes to Anteros Academy to tend to his studies in and of his Musicology major. This shows that Castiel is willing to invest effort into things he cares about. He also has the same joking and sarcastic demeanor around your Candy that he employed in high school, but can be serious, empathetic, and understanding when the time calls for it. As a compliment to his natural demeanor, Castiel considers himself to be a dog person and owns a dog in both versions of the game. In High School Life, he owns an adult male Beauceron named Demon. In University Life, he adopted a male Blue Cane Corso puppy named Pancake, since Demon has since passed away. In summary, he is what some might call a 'tsundere', possessing a rough-and-tumble exterior that covers a softer, more gentle interior that very few bear witness to. Relationships Friends Candy=There are many funny moments of Castiel and Candy together; Like In Episode 21, when Castiel and Candy 'coincidentally' met each other outside the cafe; Castiel offers her a drink and when they actually sit down to drink he orders a cola for himself and water for Candy making it a comical date for them. |-| Nathaniel=Nathaniel and Castiel seem to share a rivalry, which is why Castiel does not like Nathaniel. They even seem to go so far as to favor what the other dislikes (e.g. Nathaniel liking cats instead of dogs, and Castiel favoring dogs over cats). Also, the cause of their rivalry is partially because of Castiel's ex-girlfriend, Deborah, who comes into the story in the very end of Episode 14. However, due to their contrasting personalities, they probably wouldn't have liked each other very much even if Deborah had been out of the picture. |-| Amber=Castiel used to be a kindhearted boy when he was young and once fixed Amber's favorite doll, which is why she fell in love with him. But Castiel ignored her feelings, claiming that girls fall in love at "the drop of a hat". His reasoning for fixing the doll was so that Amber would stop crying because it annoyed him. |-| Lysander=Castiel and Lysander met each other about six months before the start of the story, and have been close friends ever since. It had started when Castiel found Lysander's notebook and returned it to him soon after. They then discussed different topics and they found out they had a similar taste in music. So they decided to make music together. According to ChiNoMiko, Lysander was the reason Castiel had begun to play the guitar again, because he had stopped playing for some time. |-| Deborah=Deborah is Castiel's ex-girlfriend. It is revealed Deborah is the main cause of Nathaniel and Castiel's rivalry. However, she was the one to break things off with Castiel in order to further her own musical career. Deborah used to call Castiel "kitten", which may be the reason why Castiel dislikes cats. The two are not on pleasant terms, though before their breakup, Deborah describes them as having a perfect relationship. |-| Iris=Castiel and Iris seem to be close friends. Iris was there to support him when Castiel had a fight with Nathaniel for the first time in past. Castiel seems to trusts Iris and always does what she asks, without argument. They were seen together at the beach. |-| Armin=In the Manga, Castiel seems to be friends with Armin. He reveals to Lynn (Candy) that he was going to have lunch with Armin. Besides from the Manga, in Episode 18, Castiel and Armin seem to share same taste in Candy's choice of clothes. It is possible to see Castiel and Armin's friendship in future episodes. Family Jean-Louis & Valerie=Castiel's father is an airplane pilot, while his mother is a flight attendant. They travel a lot and they appear for a weekend or during the holidays, for a whole week. Castiel thinks they are legal, but prefers to be alone, since it sees no benefit in their company. According to him, his parents are able to cancel the flight long distance to keep an eye on him because of complaints of directors. His nickname is ”Cassy”. |-| Demon=Demon is Castiel's Beauceron Shepherd. He is seen in Episode 3 if you choose the right dialogue and Episode 9 on the beach. Despite his scary appearance, Demon is super friendly but has the same temper as his owner, especially if given an embarrassing nickname such as 'doggiepie' or something worse. Demon's first appearance was made in Episode 3 if your Candy goes with Castiel to walk him and later makes another apearance in Episode 9 if your Candy runs into him at the beach. Demon also appears in Episode 38 if you're on Castiel's route and go on a date with him. This proves that Demon plays an important role in Castiel's life and is more like family to him rather than a pet. Trivia *He smokes occasionally. *He plays the guitar in a band with Lysander. *He doesn't like cats (which sometimes is thought to be linked with Deborah calling him "Kitten" while they were a couple). *His favorite food is hamburgers. *His favorite colors are black and red. *His favorite rock band is called Winged Skull. *His favorite kind of rock is Grunge. *According to ChiNoMiko, Castiel is the character she finds the easiest to draw. *Castiel's name was originally meant to be Damon, but due to how cliche it became, she changed it to Castiel and named his dog Demon, the slight rendition of Damon. *Although his eyes are grey in most illustrations, he sometimes seems to have brown eyes. *He has a raspy voice when singing, as seen in Episode 40. *Castiel still enjoys Winged Skull. He brings Candy an old MP3 Player with all of their albums on it. He also feels they could be considered the best metal band in the world. *One of Castiel’s songs is about how he doesn’t like looking back on the past. *If you dated Castiel, he strongly hints how he didn’t actually want to break up, he felt she could’ve stayed somehow and says it was the one time he didn’t answer the phone. He also still has the same number. *“Castielove” is the slogan on the fan shirts. *The Lion King was Castiel’s favorite movie when he was a kid. He plays Hakuna Matata on his guitar in Wave of Emotions. *If Candy was in a relationship with him in High School Life, they split up on September 3rd. *In Emotional Roller Coaster he tells us at the fair that he has a roller coaster trauma because of an experience he had at age 10. Category:Character subpages